


french fries at three in the morning

by spxcestxtion



Series: night time one-shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Driving, Eating, Fluff, French Fries, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Driving, Late at Night, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, One Shot, Talking, markhyuck are mentioned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcestxtion/pseuds/spxcestxtion
Summary: jaemin felt like getting some fries and jeno was the one with the car





	french fries at three in the morning

it was three in the morning when jaemin decided he wanted some french fries. of course, he couldn't get any because jeno was the one with the car. 

swiftly and quietly, jaemin shimmied into his jeans and a sweatshirt that probably belonged to jeno at some point. he slipped his phone into his back pocket and grabbed his house keys, grabbing his shoes and tiptoeing out of his room. he managed to sneak out the front door without making any noise, slipping his shoes on as he snuck down the stairs of the porch. 

he went to renjun's house first because begging jeno for the car with renjun was easier. renjun's house was just across the street, something jaemin was thankful for. he climbed up the generator in the backyard, pulling himself up the small balcony leading into renjun's room. he tapped on the window quietly, hoping the other would hear him. 

after a couple minutes, jaemin was met with a messy haired and sleepy renjun, a scowl on his face as he opened the door for the smiley boy.  

"jaemin, it's three in the morning."

"i know. i wanted some fries."

renjun gave him _the look._

"please don't give me _the look."_

renjun sighed and dropped back into his mattress. 

"renjun, please." jaemin whined, shaking him gently. 

"i don't have a car!" 

"yeah, but jeno does."

"so go wake him up!"

jaemin pouted, sitting on the floor across from renjun. "yeah, but he won't say no if you're with me." 

renjun stared at him, a look of confusion in his eyes as he slowly got up. 

"jaemin, i love you, but for _fries?!"_

jaemin huffed, attempting his best puppy face. "...yes...?"

the older sighed in defeat, getting to his feet and trudging to his closet. behind him, jaemin giggled quietly, a sound of delight as he also got to his feet. he watched as renjun stripped off his pajamas and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that also might've belonged to jeno at some point. 

after putting his shoes on, renjun followed the pink haired male out onto the balcony, climbing down onto the generator with a yawn. they snuck over to jeno's house, just down the street, and repeated the process; climbing up to jeno's window. it was easier since jeno always slept with an open window and his windows were big enough for both boys to fit through. after pushing it up a bit more, the boy slipped into jeno's room, renjun cursing in chinese under his breath as jaemin approached the bed. 

"jeno-ah..." he whispered, shaking the male gently, who stirred. "jeno-ah, get up." 

the boy opened his eyes slowly, looking up at jaemin and shaking his head immediately as he turned in the other direction. 

"no, no, jaemin, no. i'm not getting up for your damn fries. it's...what time is it..?"

"three." renjun replied. 

"three?! oh hell no. jaemin go home. _please._  i'm begging you. i'm not driving you to mcdonald's for fries at three in the morning." jeno rambled, cursing under his breath as he hid his head under the blanket. after a few seconds, he lifted the blanket and sat up, a frown on his face as he looked at renjun. his frown softened into a look of pity. 

"nana, baby, you woke him up too? you were going to use him against me? you're awful, absolutely awful."

renjun sighed, a look of pity on his face too. probably for himself. jaemin pouted once more, displaying his kicked puppy face again. 

"jeno, please. i don't have a car. you'd only go if renjun came too."

jeno groaned, throwing his blanket off furiously. getting to his feet, he ignored the fact that he was in pajamas as he put his shoes on. he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the two boys. 

"are those my sweatshirts? jaemin, you drive me insane." 

"i love you too, jeno." the pinkette grinned, looking at renjun, who was ready to beat him. "i love you too, renjunnie." he giggled as jeno led the two boys out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door after grabbing his keys. 

"shotgun!" jaemin ran towards the front seat door as jeno unlocked the car. renjun seemed perfectly fine with it as he climbed into the back, immediately falling onto the seats and closing his eyes. after jeno got into the driver's seat, jaemin connected his phone to the bluetooth, scrolling through his music. 

"play something soft." renjun muttered from the back. 

as jeno pulled out of the driveway, jaemin turned on one of eric nam's songs. renjun sighed from the back, a soft smile on his face. 

"hey, jeno?"

"yes?"

"can you lower the roof?"

jeno looked over at jaemin, a tired smile on his face. it was rare that jeno said no to either boy so he pressed the button, lowering the roof of the car. jeno drove slowly, and there was a light breeze, not too cold. jaemin kicked his shoes off, lifting his feet onto the dashboard, reclining his chair a bit to lie down as best as he could. renjun was sleeping calmly in the back, hidden in jeno's sweatshirt. 

"so, why fries? and why at three?" jeno asked softly. 

"i was playing overwatch with hyuck and he told me that he had to go because mark brought mcdonalds, and i suddenly got hungry. you know how i am." jaemin answered, a soft laugh in his words. 

jeno chuckled slightly, shaking his head because it was _so jaemin._

eventually, they pulled up to the nearest mcdonalds, despite jaemin's request for the one ten minutes farther because it had _'_ better' fries. jeno asked for three large fries and a smoothie for jaemin, the damn sweet-tooth. 

they sat in the parking lot, which was deserted, except for the worker's cars. it took a bit of coaxing to wake renjun up, but he gave in at the smell of warm french fries. they ate quietly, eric nam playing in the background. 

"jaemin-ah, you have something on your face." renjun pointed, leaning over to wipe the younger's face. being himself, jaemin took the opportunity to lean over and kiss the other quickly. 

"eww, you taste like french fries."

"so do you!" 

jeno laughed beside them, munching away at his own food and stealing occasional sips of jaemin's smoothie. 

"nana, baby, promise me you won't wake us up like this again? if you want fries, ask jaehyun-hyung or someone else who has a car. someone who can handle being awake at three, almost four in the morning." jeno huffed, yawning in between his words. 

jaemin looked at both boys falling asleep beside him, his smile faltering. "i'm sorry, i just missed you both. we don't get to hang out that much because we're all busy and i kinda crave affection lately." 

renjun was the first to hug him, kissing his cheek softly. "nana, you don't have to wake us up so late for that. just give us a call, you know we'll drop everything for you." 

"yeah, don't hesitate. we're still here, even if we're busy. break is just around the corner, too. we'll take advantage of that, okay?" jeno hugged the two of them, big arms wrapped around the two smaller males. 

jaemin's smile grew back slowly and he returned the gesture. "okay, i'll try. maybe i'll annoy someone else for a change." 

"you don't annoy us!" 

"hmm, you seem pretty annoyed renjunnie."

that earned him a slap on the arm. 

~~

on the way back, renjun passed out again, joined by jaemin at the front. jeno let them sleep, seeing as the sun was making it's way up to replace the moon for the day. as he pulled up into his driveway, he shook jaemin awake. 

"nana, wake up. junnie is asleep again and i can't carry you both." 

jaemin groaned, sitting up slowly and dragging himself out of the car. he cared less about putting his shoes on, snatching the keys from jeno as he carried his shoes up to the porch and unlocked the front door. he left his shoes by the door, stopping jeno to take of renjun's before following the taller male up the stairs. he nearly tripped, grumbling and shaking his head as jeno led him into his room, setting renjun on his bed, careful not to wake the male up. 

"you can borrow some sweatpants if you want." jeno whispered, pointing to his drawers. jaemin found a pair, changing into them and crawling onto the bed beside renjun. he snuggled against the older, beckoning for jeno to join. with a chuckle, the other lied down beside him, throwing the blanket on top of the three of them. slowly, the two dozed off, despite the rising sun and soft chirping of birds. 

~~

when he woke up, jaemin's phone was buzzing on the bedside table. he carefully reached over renjun, who was still sleeping and answered it. a big mistake. his mother's voice filled the once silent room.

"na jaemin! where in the world are you?!" 


End file.
